The Mental Retardation Research Center (MRRC) at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) builds upon UAB's contributions over the past 3 decades to the field of mental retardation and developmental disabilities (MR/DD). The MRRC's mission is threefold: to increase scientific knowledge preventative interventions for MR/DD; and to advance understanding about effective treatment strategies to ameliorate the personnel, familial, and societal consequence of MR/DD. Forty-two investigations from 14 basic science and clinical departments (with 90 funded or pending research projects that will use core supports) will participate. The 6 major Research Groups are: I. Functional synaptic development and plasticity; II. Molecular biology/genetics of nervous system development; III. Neuroendocrinology and infectious disease, IV. Risk conditions and early interventions, V. Low birthweight and prematurity, and VI. Learning, memory, and intelligence. An Administration and Communications Core Unit (Core A) provides scientific leadership, sponsors center-wide scientific seminars and colloquia, encourages innovation and new multi-disciplinary collaborations, actively mentors junior MRRC investigators, and oversees administrative functioning. The four Research Cores are: the Recombinant Technologies Core (Core B), the Simultaneous Laser Scanning Imaging and Electrophysiology Core (Core C), the Longitudinal Studies and Statistical Modeling Core (Core D), and the Developmental Neurobiology Imaging and Tissue Processing Core (Core E). Individually and collectively, these cores are designed to promote multi-disciplinary collaboration, timely exchange of information and technology advances, attract new investigators to MR/DD research, and promote research activities with other MRRCs, as well as to increase the quality and productivity of funded research projects while demonstrating cost- effectiveness. Of high priority is the inclusion of women and individual from under-represented ethnic/racial groups as MRRC scientists, trainees, and participants in research projects.